Serve and Turf
by Sway1984
Summary: Pasta is not the only thing that gets served at the professor's house.


**Serve And Turf**

"You know, I could really get used to this." Marti's feet dangled off the kitchen counter, the heels of her sneakers thudding against the wood.

"I bet you could." Julian shot a glance over his shoulder, for a moment taking his eyes off the marinara sauce that bubbled happily in its pot on the stove. "I told you I cook."

"I know. But you didn't tell me you were that good a cook. I already put on a pound, thanks to you. Vanessa is not happy."

"If it's any consolation, I'll be happy to help you getting rid of it again." Lips curled into a smirk, he leaned into her for a quick kiss.

"I bet you are." She pointed at the sauce. "Now keep on cooking. I'm hungry."

Julian rolled his eyes, murmuring more to himself then to her. "And yet she blames me for putting on weight."

"What's that, professor?" Playfully, she tapped his butt with her foot, making him turn and scowl at her. "Are you talking to yourself? I'm not sure I like that side of yours."

"Try this." He ignored her and held out a wooden spoon for her to have a taste of the sauce.

"Mmmhh," she mewled, eyes flickering close. "This is really good. I think you've gotten into the wrong career."

"Yes, it was either lawyer or fry cook."

Marti shrugged. "Both involves grease."

He squinted at her. "I like you better when you're kissing my ass."

"Among other things."

Marti couldn't help but laugh at the blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was probably in her top ten of adorable things but of course, she would never tell him. Or maybe she would and see how he reacted to it.

"You know what's weird?" she asked then, plucking a grape from a fruit basket behind her.

"I'm sure I don't."

"I just remembered how when I was a kid I always thought that teachers had no home and were actually living at the school." She munched on the grape, frowning at her own words. "And now I wonder what's more weird. That I thought that or that I actually said it out loud."

Julian turned down the heat of the stove, then turned to her, arms crossed over his chest, lips curled into an amused smile. "I take it you know better now?"

"Kind of. It's still... you know."

He looked at her for a moment. "No."

"You _know_. Usually, you only get to see your professors in class or in their offices and sometimes there is this awkward moment when you run into them in bar and you're drunk and fear it's going to effect your grade that your bra is sticking out but..."

"Is there a point to that monologue?" he interrupted her.

"All I'm saying is that... seeing you here, on your own... turf, in your kitchen, cooking for me. It's..." Marti made a vague gesture.

"Please don't say awkward. I've heard that word way too many times in the past few weeks."

She scowled at him. "I was going to say nice but..."

"Nice is good." His lips curled into a smirk. "Now what was that about your bra sticking out?"

"I knew you would catch up on that."

Julian shifted his weight, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

Marti met his gaze for a long moment. Then she reached around and under the top of her cheerleading uniform and unhooked the clasp of her bra. She brushed the straps down her arms, slipped out of them and pulled the little black piece out from under her top. With a seductive little grin, she let it dangle in front of his face before dropping it to the floor.

"So that's how you usually meet your teachers? Drunk and at bars and with only half your underwear," Julian stated in an impossibly neutral tone.

"No." She grinned at him. "Only you." She was about to reach for the hem of her top to pull it over her head but he held up a hand, stopping her.

"Don't." He took a step toward her. "Leave it on."

Marti quirked an eyebrow. "Really." It wasn't a question.

He didn't answer but breached the distance between them, stepping between her knees. His hands went to her waist, pulling her further to the edge of the counter.

"What about dinner?" Marti asked though her arms already snaked around his neck.

"This is the appetizer."

He kissed her hard, deep, tongue teasing her mouth open, demanding entrance.

She moaned into his mouth, becoming pliant against him. Her fingers raked through the short hair in the back of his neck and with one leg wrapped around his hips, she pulled him even closer.

They broke apart, both a little out of breath.

"I like what you're serving." Marti's voice was hardly more than a ragged whisper.

"Just you wait." He pressed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth then watched his own hands travel up her body, fingers tracing the hem of her top before slipping underneath it.

Marti gasped as he cupped her breasts, gently weighing the soft globes in his hands. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep a moan inside when he pinched her nipples between his fingertips.

"No need to be quiet." He leered at her, watching her squirm in his hands.

Their kiss was even harder this time but brief before he pushed up her top and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

She cursed under her breath, arching into the touch, pressing against that talented tongue. Her eyes rolled back when he gently bit down on the hardened bud and she lunged out with her hand, sending an open package of spaghetti scatter to the floor.

They both looked down at the mess, then back at each other.

Marti put on her best oh-so-innocent face, biting the tip of her finger. "Oops."

"Why, Miss Perkins. Spoiling good food like that?"

She matched his cheeky smirk. "What? You gonna punish me for broken pasta?"

Julian shrugged with one shoulder. "I might." He kissed her, hard and quick. "Later. For now..." He let his words trail off, diving down to her other breast, given her nipple the same ministrations, gentle bites and tugs, circling it with the tip of his tongue.

Marti leaned back, supporting her weight on her hands, letting her head fall back to give into him. This wasn't exactly how she had expected the evening to go – she still had a paper to go over – but whatever it was that he was going to do... she was willing to put off her homework for a little longer.

Especially since he was trailing open-mouthed kisses down down her stomach, before dipping his tongue into her navel.

She hissed as he sucked the sterling stud into his mouth, playing with it, the metal clinking against his teeth.

At the same time, his hands traveled up her thighs and underneath her skirt. His fingers hooked into her panties and he slowly worked them down her legs.

"You know... Lewis is a very lucky guy."

"Why's that?" She couldn't help but grin at the admiring look on his face as he let his gaze drift down her body.

"Because...," His fingers tip-toed up her leg again, brushing up her skirt. "He gets to look at this...," His hand slipped between her thighs. "All day long."

Marti arched into the touch, scooting to the edge of the counter and against his hand. "You're not jealous, are you?" The words hitched in her throat as his thumb brushed against her clit.

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe a little."

It took her a good part of her willpower to form the words... or any words for that matter. The tiny circles he drew around her clit saw to that. "You really do... like this uniform, don't you?"

For a long moment, he just drank in the sight of her before diving for her mouth again When they broke apart, he left her panting.

"I take that as a yes."

He smirked at her, eyes glittering dark. Without a word, he sank to his knees in front of the counter, bunching the skirt up around her waist.

Marti tried not to look as astonished as she felt, a ripple of excitement crawling up her spine. It had been so long since a guy had gone down on her and it hadn't been that great to begin with. And now...

Her thoughts trailed off as he started kissing up her inner thigh. With his shoulders, he pushed her legs further apart, hooking her right knee over his arm. His fingers dug into her hips, keeping her steady as he made his way to her center.

She couldn't stifle her moan when he sucked her clit into his mouth and she felt him chuckle against her flesh.

With a hand on her stomach, he gently pushed her back down on her elbows so she would tilt her hips for better access.

His tongue drew lazy circles around the sensitive little pearl, every now and then sucking on it, eliciting a low moan from her. Then he traveled south, slowly licking down her opening, probing gently, then back up again. He repeated the motion a couple of times, each time going a little bit deeper.

"Please...," she breathed, her voice ragged.

Again, he chuckled against her skin, apparently taken inane pride in what he did to her. It was annoying as hell and yet so very enticing. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was dripping with glee.

"Don't gloat," she all but snapped. "Keep going."

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Perkins."

"Right." Her hand went into the hair in the back of his neck. "Because what you're doing right now is so virtuous."

"Touché."

Her grip on him tightened. "Touch."

He grinned up at her, letting his hand travel up her leg until his fingers found her center. With his index finger, he parted her lips, gently pushing in. As he added a second finger, curled them upward and hit the sweet spot inside her, her hips arched off the table and she let out a low curse.

"Please...," she begged again, pressing into his touch.

He went for her clit again, sucking it into his mouth, harder this time. With a few more flicks of his tongue and his fingers curled deep inside her, he sent her over the edge.

She arched her back, pushing against him, her body quivering from head to toe. Another shiver rolled up her spine as he pushed his fingers harder against her g-spot and she almost kicked him in the head in response.

As she came down from her height, he slowly pulled back from her, trailing open-mouthed kisses first down her thigh, then up to her navel.

With her hand still in the back of his neck, she pulled him to his feet and into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She was still panting hard when they broke apart, a sated grin on her face.

"You okay?" Julian leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes shining very dark.

She only nodded for an answer. "What about you?"

He followed her gaze down his body, then looked at her again with a smirk. "Let's eat first."

"Why, professor, you're so generous." She matched his expression then pulled him in for another kiss.

He chuckled against her mouth. "I am a _very_ devoted teacher."

"Anyway..." She pushed him away and hopped off the counter. Her legs were still wobbly and almost gave out from under her but Julian caught her. "You are going to set the table. I'm going to get cleaned up."

She leaned down and picked up her panties but he snatched them from her hand, stashing them into the back pocket of his pants. "I'll be keeping those."

Her eyebrows went up. "Kinky."

"Leverage."

She pursed her lips, looking him up and down. "You think you need it?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "I'd like to keep my options covered."

Smiling, she went on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Trust me, no leverage required."

"That's good to know. You better hurry now." As she turned, he padded her on the butt, flipping up her skirt to take a peek at her bare cheeks. "Before dinner gets cold."


End file.
